


One of those Nights

by BeniciHOE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, breylo - Freeform, like super minor, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE
Summary: Ben, Kylo, and Rey lost their parents years ago. In the time since, Rey has become much closer to both of them separately. They don't know how much she dreams of having them both at the same time...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	One of those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to Kayla and Erica for being my Alpha's and fixing up my major crap writing. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Comments make me cry happy tears :)

Rey couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. She’d be the first one to tell you that she had two of the best brothers anyone could ask for. Their parents died in a car accident some years ago when they were teenagers. It had been the worst moment of their lives but they had each other - one would move and the other would follow. Drawn like magnets, they were never apart. 

Ben was easy-going whereas Kylo…was a hard guy to get to know. After a few years he opened up to them - he could only do so with those he trusted. Their parents' passing was more traumatic for him because of his age. He felt he had to become the man of the house and take care of them. It was such a heavy weight to bear.

Now Rey was twenty-five, her older brother Kylo was twenty-eight and her younger brother Ben was twenty-three and all of them lived together in the house they grew up in. Over the years since then, Rey, Ben, and Kylo had all become closer to each other— idiotic societal rules thrown out the window. 

She was not proud of herself, having sex with both of her brothers. Rey knew she should be but they never conformed to what society thought they should do, how they should act, who they should love. This is also not because of it being an incestuous relationship. She was ashamed that her brothers didn’t know about each other. She’d been having sex with both of them but always separately and it was her dream to be with both of them at the same time. 

Hiding and keeping them in the dark was about to rip her apart. When Ben was hanging out with her and Kylo entered the room her heart pounded against her ribcage, the blood in her veins raced, and she felt l her whole body flush.

After almost a year both Ben and Kylo still had no idea. It wasn’t fair to them. She knew if she ended it with one, she’d have to end it with both of them and that was a thought she couldn’t contemplate. Even though she knew they loved her, they were extremely possessive and knew they would get jealous if they ever found out but she wanted them both _ so much _ .

The sex with them had been fucking fantastic. Rey could only imagine what it would be like if she fucked both of them at the same time. One of them would be on their back with her on top, the other one taking her from behind as both of their cocks filled her. She had masturbated thinking about it hundreds of times. 

* * *

Rey grabbed her vibrator wondering if her brothers were still awake on the other side of the walls. She had the corner room while Ben’s room was behind her headboard and Kylo’s room was right next to her bed. 

She allowed her hand to caress her skin starting from the side of her neck, down to her collarbone. Feather-light touches to awaken her yearning as they went. Feeling her nipples stiffen, Rey tweaked first one and then the other, thrilling at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her. She thought of nothing else as her clit started to pulse and ache. In her mind Ben and Kylo were directing her on what to do, dark sinful voices commanding her…

_ Mmmm, Rey you look so fucking good _ , Ben sighed.  _ Spread your legs. I want to see your pretty pussy, baby. Show me how wet I make you. _

Without relenting, she stretched her legs wide so she could rub and massage her cunt, just the lips to tease, every few seconds just a brush against her clit. At the first touch of her fingers directly onto her pussy, it was a teasing welcome relief that quickly warmed to that of insistent pleasure. But the feeling continued to arouse her further as she slid her fingers down her clit, letting them delve inside, burying them as far as she could reach.

_ Tease yourself. Show me how you turn yourself on...slowly. I want to see you on the edge of losing control. _

Rey reached over to grab her vibrator laying next to her on the bed as she slowly moved her right hand down to her cunt once more, soaked just from thinking about them. She turned the vibrator on with her index finger and thumb, already making slow circles around her clit when the smooth buzzing made contact and she let out a sigh she didn’t realize she was holding.

_ Tell me how it feels, _ they urge.

“Oh, God! Please, I want you. I want you to fuck me...mmmm fuck…you feel so fucking good.”

The slow, wide circles gradually became faster, smaller, and her breathing followed suit. Her heart was beating, fluttering, in her chest.

Eyes closed, she continued faster, bending her knees sometimes and moving her hips in a rhythm that didn’t seem to make sense but felt just right.

“Yes! Just like that. Mmmmm, fuck yesss, keep doing that...”

Rey was dripping wet as she eased the tip of the vibrator inside, groaning at the stretch. She pretended it was them between her legs, setting the pace, that strangely perfect rhythm. She felt the length of them both, imaginary but vivid and true, pushing her into the bed.

“Fuck me harder please, I’ve been such a good girl, let me come!”

Rey pictured Ben and Kylo in bed, clenching and unclenching their fists, arms rigid at their sides as they fought the need to stroke their hard cocks. The thought was such a turn on that she wasn’t sure she would be able to hold out much longer. This vision, this feeling of them hard and rough but tender in a way that Rey thought they would be, was all she needed and suddenly she was coming.

She rode the tidal wave of her orgasm full and strong, and in her mind, they were coming too, right there in her, filling her up to the brim. Breathing ragged, legs weak, arms shaking, nipples taut and clit still throbbing - her lips curl into a sated half-smile.

* * *

One Saturday night, it all came to a halt. Rey was with Kylo, her body strewn across the bed, legs hooked over the crook of his elbows. He was fucking her deep and hitting all the right spots to make her cry out his name. 

Ben was supposed to still be at work but the banging of the door against the wall made them both jump and stop.

"What the fuck are you doing, Rey?" Ben asked, eyes near pitch-black from anger.

Rey sheepishly looked up at him from her place on the bed while Kylo looked at her in confusion.

"So, you’re with him now?" Ben seethed.

"What does that mean,  _ with him now _ ?" Kylo questioned.

She was busted; there was no denying it. Rey wasn't going to lose them both without a fight. So she broke out the tears - worked every time.

"I'm sorry guys. I need to confess. I-I've been having sex with both of you for about a year," she said tearfully.

It wasn't quite winning them over just yet— they were both giving her horrible looks— so she began full-on crying.

"Don't look at me like that. I've been closer than ever to both of you. I love you both more than anything in the world," she declared.

Kylo got off of Rey and stood up. He covered up and both brothers put space between her and them. Tears rolling down her face, sniffling, she went the whole nine yards. That was definitely their weak spot. 

She thought so, at least. It always used to be….what the…?

They both stood in front of her - if looks could kill, she would be dead where she sat. Rey wasn't about to change their minds.

"Stop the waterworks already," they both said in unison.

_ Well, duh! Rey, say something! _

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose you two. You both mean everything to me. Now that you know about each other, what do we do?" she whimpered, afraid that this was finally going to be it.

They both looked at each other for a minute and I had no idea what was going through their heads.

"I think we're done. I'm sorry but this is bullshit. How could you think you could just juggle us like that?" Kylo was the only one who could speak. She knew just from looking at him that Ben was about to burst - for a moment feeling sorry for her walls because there would be a few holes in them soon.

"I don't know." 

The tears tugged at their heartstrings, she knew, but they both left the room and her alone. Rey immediately got up and tried to talk to them but they locked their doors. She went to bed shedding more tears than ever - she hadn’t cried like this since their parents died.

That night Rey couldn’t sleep. The next morning she got up to try and make up for what she did but they were both already sitting at the table eating. They  _ never  _ woke up early unless they were both upset. However, Rey wouldn’t let that deter her and tried to talk to them anyway.

"Can we please talk about this?" she asked them both.

"No, let's just move past this Rey. We had amazing sex, but I'm not sharing you and he's not either. Simple as that. Let's not drag this out further than we need to," Kylo replied.

"So we're just gonna pretend this never happened?" 

"Yes, in a nutshell, there is no reason to get into all the details," Ben replied.

So they still weren't budging, and over the next few weeks, they still wouldn't talk to her about it. They weren't making her feel like shit. Rey was doing that all on her own. She couldn't help it. Rey had the two best relationships ever and in one minute, they both ended.

Eventually, she just gave up, and the worst part about the whole thing was she couldn't blame them. She had been juggling them both and broke their hearts. About a month after that night, things finally changed. They both came into her bedroom as she was laying down reading one morning.

"What are you two doing in here?" I asked.

They both gave Rey kisses on the forehead.

"We still love you," Kylo declared.

"I know.”

They both gave her a hug and all three piled on the bed.

"Rey, we're sorry. We know you didn't plan it this way," Ben said.

"I know, but why wouldn't you talk to me about it?" she asked.

"We admit, it was a dick move but we want to do something to make it up to you," Kylo replied.

Then he kissed her, the clashing of lips and tongues dueling for dominance until she succumbed.

"We do love you. Now let us both fuck you to prove it," Ben said with a sly grin as he shimmied closer to her.

"Let Ben go first. There's just something about the idea of you being under him as I watch," Kylo commanded. "Of fucking our own brother. Watching his cock inside of you..."

Rey’s pussy was drenched.

"Mmm, you like that idea too, don't you, baby?" Rey purred and turned so that she was being spooned by her younger brother. She moved her hips, rubbing her ass against his hardening length. "I'll let you watch. Watch me getting pounded by our older brother when you’re done."

Rey rolled Ben onto his back and kissed him hungrily. She swiftly got on top of and lined his cock up with her pussy, sliding down slowly inch by inch...it was always a stretch.

"You wanna see our brother's cock in my mouth, don't you?" She moaned as she started moving her hips, fucking Ben.

"Oh fuck yeah, baby." 

She rubbed her clit while they fucked. "And you'd let him fuck me, wouldn't you? Both of you fucking me together..."

"Fuck yes," he agreed. Then, before Ben knew what he was saying, he told her, "I'd guide his hard cock into your eager pussy."

Ben felt Rey's pussy tighten around his cock. He fucked her faster and harder, both turned on by his unexpected admission.

"Oh shit, I'm close, baby," Rey whispered. "Tell me more, tell me more," she demanded.

"Oh God, babe," Ben grunted. He could feel her getting closer, tighter. "You and me, on our knees..."

"Yes, yes," she pleaded.

"Taking turns sucking Kylo’s cock," Ben blurted out, squeezing her perky little tits while he came, pushed over the edge by his sudden admission.

Rey came immediately. Their bodies shuddered in unison— Ben pumping his load of cum into her for the night, her eager pussy squeezing it all out of him, both of them breathless, speechless. Spent.

When she'd finished cumming, Ben slipped out and fell back onto the bed beside her. 

Rey sat up then and left Ben to watch.

"Come here," Rey instructed Kylo, giving him a very effective seductive look. Ben knew that look; it was irresistible.

Like a man in a trance, Kylo obeyed his sister and rose to his feet. She immediately embraced him, draping her arms over his broad, strong shoulders. "This'll be good for you. I promise," she said softly, gazing into his nervous eyes.

She placed her soft, pink lips on his, holding him tight against her. Kylo froze for a few seconds, but instinct quickly caught up. She saw him relax his body, breathe into the kiss, then he put his arms around her, and started to kiss her back.

They quietly moaned, their passion growing as the kiss went on. Ben couldn’t believe he was already getting hard again. He was already getting turned on just watching them kiss, and they hadn't even opened their mouths yet.

Rey opened her mouth then, and Kylo sucked at her lower lip. She moved her arms, gliding her hands down Kylo's broad chest, and lifted his t-shirt over his head. Ben approached Rey from behind and rested his hands on her shoulders. He started kissing her neck, nibbling her ear, pressing his erection into the small of her back.

Rey unbuckled Kylo's belt, unzipped his fly, and let his pants fall to the floor. She pulled away from the both of them and dropped to her knees.

Kylo knew what that meant. His cock stood tall, proud, thick from a well-trimmed thatch of dark hair, head glistening with precum. Ben couldn't help but admire it and compare it to his own. He might've been a bit thicker, but Ben didn’t think there was much difference otherwise. Most of all, he felt jealous of his sister, who was about to get a taste.

Rey held Kylo's cock by the base with one hand. She wrapped her soft pink lips around the thick head and cleaned him, swallowing his pre-cum. Kylo moaned with pleasure, long and deep. She let go, then licked the underside of his cock from base to tip.

"Get over here, Ben," Kylo commanded, pointing to the spot to his left. Rey continued sucking his dick gleefully. He obeyed, standing beside Kylo. "And get that cock out. Can't have you missing out, can we?" He grinned.

Not wasting another second, he pulled my boxers down, freeing his hard cock. Like Kylo, Ben’s head was covered in clear precum - his hair neatly trimmed as well.

"Help your brother out too, kitten," Kylo instructed.

Rey smiled with Kylo's dick in her mouth. She reached over and started gently stroking his cock as she continued to suck her brother’s cock down. A few seconds later, she swapped - sucking Ben’s dick and stroking Kylo's. Every so often she would swap, spending equal time on both brothers. It was surreal and amazing. Having Kylo standing naked beside Ben only made it hotter.

Ben knew he should be focused on watching Rey, who was doing a fantastic job pleasing them both, but it didn't take long before he got the urge to look at Kylo. He quickly caved and turned his head to face him. Almost immediately after, Kylo looked back at him. They made eye contact.  _ Fuck _ , the urge to kiss him was so strong. He bit the inside of his cheek to fight the temptation, but the longer they looked into each other's eyes, the harder it became.

"You're not gonna make her do all the work down there, are you?" Kylo asked.

No way. Did he mean... No, surely he was joking. Agonizing seconds passed, and he just stared unblinkingly at me. Even Rey stopped, one cock in each hand. 

After an age, Ben replied, "Uuuhhhh..?"

"Join your sister. Suck your big brother’s cock. Be a good boy," he demanded. His tone made it very clear he wasn't joking.

Ben fumbled to his knees, and Rey moved across to make room. They knelt before their brother, one sibling on each side of his hard, wet cock.

Ben thought he wanted this. He ached for this. But now, with his face mere inches away from it, he was terrified of Kylo's cock. It looked massive. He’d never touched another cock before, let alone had one in his mouth.

But Rey was there. "It's easy. Just do what I always do for you, Ben. Put one hand on the base, stop it from moving..."

He did as instructed. Kylo didn't flinch away from his touch; good. "Now, take him in your mouth like a lollipop. But gentle. And watch out for your teeth."

Ben raised his lips to Kylo's tip. He kissed it softly, then opened his mouth wide, easing him into his mouth. He sealed his lips around his shaft. Kylo's cock tasted similar to Rey's pussy, but different enough to be its own distinct flavor: salty, musky, strong. Intoxicating.

Ben pressed his tongue to the underside of Kylo’s tip and slid his mouth forward, taking more of him into his mouth.

"Good boy," Kylo moaned his encouragement.

"Oh shit, baby," Rey whispered. "This is so much hotter than I imagined."

Ben grunted softly in response, growing more confident. He took him deep into his throat, stopping just before his gag reflex kicked in. He moved his head back and forward, breathing in time with the movements. Like Rey, he could take almost the whole thing in his mouth.

Rey stroked Ben’s cock with one hand and slid the other into her panties, rubbing her clit while she watched her brother sucking her other brother’s cock. All three were in heaven. It didn't take long before Rey came, her squeals of bliss piercing the early morning stillness.

Once she'd cum, Kylo tapped Ben on the top of his head. "Don't be a fucking hog. Share with your sister, Ben."

He reluctantly relinquished his hold of Kylo's cock and moved back to the side. Rey wrapped her lips around the side of Kylo's cock and motioned for Ben to do the same. They slid their wet mouths up and down the sides of Kylo's dick as they’d seen in porn— starting at the base, sliding up to the tip, and back down.

"Oh fuck yes," Kylo grunted - head thrown back. "Just like that." He put a hand on his sibling's heads and ran his fingers through their hair.

Ben and Rey kept at it for a little while longer, both of them high on Kylo's cock and his pleasured moans. He eventually put an end to it, though: "Fuck, you better stop before I cum too early." Frankly, Ben was amazed he lasted that long; he almost came again after Rey had started stroking him.

They let go of Kylo's delicious cock and let him catch his breath and wait for the excitement to die down. Rey took the opportunity to remove her t-shirt and panties, finally joining her brothers.

They took in her beautiful feminine form: her long, chestnut hair, her soft facial features, and beautiful hazel eyes, her small tits with their pink, erect nipples, her lithe, gorgeous body, her wide hips, her bare wet pussy. She was perfect.

"Oh, kitten," Kylo gazed at his sister in awe. "I've just gotta taste you." He offered her a hand, helping her to her feet. She sat on the bed and spread her legs. Kylo dropped to his knees and immediately went to work.

He licked at his sister’s pussy like a thirsty puppy. Rey moaned encouragingly, putting her hands on the back of his head, keeping him in place. Ben wasn't sure what to do, so he just stayed where he was, staring at them with lust and jealousy.

"Focus on my clit, Kylo,” she breathed out.

He put his mouth over her clit, stuck his tongue out and pressed it against her clit hood. She tasted even better than usual - sweeter, somehow. He started licking side-to-side, slowly at first, then gradually picking up the pace. Kylo felt Ben’s breath on his shoulders as he watched, hovering just above.

I n less than a minute, Rey was starting to breathe fast and her face was turning red.

"Just like that, Kylo. You're gonna make me cum," Rey cheered. "I love your tongue. Oh God, oh fuck," Rey squealed. "Feels so good, Kylo," she confirmed. Ben started groping and sucking her breasts, squeezing them rhythmically as she got closer to orgasm.

"Cum for him, baby," Ben cooed. "Cum for your brother."

Seconds later, she squealed long and loud as her body jerked and twitched. She dug her fingers into Kylo's hair. Her face was red, her nipples hard beneath Ben’s hands. She was grinding hard against Kylo's mouth while he continued licking her clit until she'd finished coming.

Kylo and Rey took a second to catch their breath. Kylo wiped her juices from his mouth and then looked at the two of them and instructed, "Come to my room."

Of course they both obeyed and followed Kylo to his bedroom. The early morning sun was even brighter in there, so the whole room was almost glowing. Rey eagerly climbed onto the bed and lay on her back. This was not the first time Ben had seen her in that position in Kylo's bed. Kylo and Ben followed her.

"Fuck me, Kylo," she demanded. "I need to feel you inside me." As though he needed any more convincing.

Kylo knelt between her legs with his dick hard, wet, and ready. Ben couldn’t help himself. He reached out and grabbed it by the base. Thankfully, Kylo let him. He lined the tip of his brother’s cock with my sister's pussy lips and guided him inside her. Ben watched as they parted her glistening lips and saw his thick dick disappear into her body. He let go when Kylo was more than halfway inside.

Kylo moaned deep and long, enraptured by the feeling of his sister’s pussy. He leaned down and grabbed both her breasts and started thrusting. Rey moaned along, relishing the feeling of Kylo's hardness as he pumped it in and out of her.

Shortly after, Ben knelt beside Rey's head and she opened her mouth wide, inviting his cock into her mouth. With her family's members at each end, Rey was in pure heaven. She sucked and licked Ben’s cock while Kylo fucked her harder and harder. She rubbed her clit furiously.

Kylo called Ben’s name, and he looked into his eyes. "You wanna finish this triangle, don't you, little boy?" Somehow, that was even more surprising than telling him to suck his dick. He wanted to kiss Kylo while they each had their cocks inside Rey.

Ben nodded without a moment's hesitation.

"Then come here," he teased.

They both leaned forward, Rey beneath them. She looked up at her brothers in lustful disbelief. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Kylo's mouth got closer and closer to Ben’s. Their mouths were together. Kylo was kissing him.

Ben opened his mouth, and Kylo opened his. He slid his tongue into Ben’s mouth. Ben could still taste Rey on Kylo’s tongue.He sucked his tongue gently. Beneath them, Rey was still sucking Ben, rubbing herself and fucking Kylo while she watched the two make out.

They all remained that way - a family united in an incestuous triangle of love and lust - for less than a minute. Rey was getting closer and closer to orgasm, and as she did so, she let go of Ben’s cock and squealed.

In a way, Ben was relieved. He didn't know how much more he could take either. Ben broke the kiss with Kylo and leaned back on the bed to watch them fuck. When she came, Rey's whole body convulsed, her eyes rolled back in her head and she moaned long and breathlessly. Her face was flushed and her hair was damp with sweat.

The strength of her orgasm pushed Kylo over the edge as well. Ben watched Kylo’s hands squeeze her tits hard as he thrust his cock inside her as far as he could. His large frame twitched as the orgasm washed over him. Rey felt each pulse of his cock shooting his hot cum into her. He grunted and moaned, filling her with his seed.

He collapsed forward onto his sister and kissed her deeply. She draped her arms around him and kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his ass and holding him inside her.

The embrace was surprisingly brief. Kylo climbed off Rey and lay on his back. 

"You'd better finish off our little brother. He's probably about to explode."

Rey looked up and smiled. Ben smiled back and positioned himself between her legs once more. He paused briefly, in case Kylo wanted to return the favor and guide his cock into her. But he just lay there watching. So he guided his own dick into his sister's pussy, which had already started to leak out Kylo's white cum. He lay on top of Rey and kissed her as we started making love in front of our brother.

After the morning we'd had, it didn't take long until Ben was feeling close. Feeling Kylo's cum coating his cock with each thrust only made him hornier. Driving his cock in and out of his sister's pussy, his cock swimming in their brother’s cum, his sister's tongue inside his mouth, Kylo watching them, almost proudly. After a minute of that, it was no wonder he felt his dick swelling. Ben fucked Rey harder and faster, grunting with each thrust. He arched his back and felt his cock erupt.

Ben came hard, shooting his seed into Rey, cum mixing with Kylo's. With each pulse of his dick, another shot of his cum joined Kylo's inside their sister's body. He kissed her again, then rolled away.

Rey lay between Ben and Kylo. They rolled onto their sides and each put an arm over her, half-spooning the amazing woman who had made this a reality. All three were breathless and incredulous. Somehow, that had actually happened. And it was perfect. 

"It really, really was hot," Rey confirmed. "Not just you two together, but all of it. Even better than I imagined."

Kylo agreed.

"This definitely needs to happen again," Rey insisted. “I love you both.”


End file.
